If You Give A Kid A Candy Bar
by digi-girl1212
Summary: It's a story inside of a story! ...okay, not really. But Seto reads a bedtime story to Mokuba, and why is Kaiba looking nervous? A cute lil' fic based on the 'If you give a...' books.


If You Give A Little Kid A Candy Bar.  
  
by: digi-girl  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the books with the titles that start out with If you give a...  
  
authoress note: I know this has been done before, but I couldn't help my self, the idea just popped into my head and demanded to be written.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
One day Mokuba was searching for a book to read in the local public library. He thought he wouldn't find a book that interested him, then he noticed something shiny. On closer inspection he saw it was a new book titled: If You Give A Kid A Candy Bar. He picked the book up, walked over to the desk with the librarians behind it and checked the book out.  
  
Later on that day, at bed time to be precise, Mokuba asked Seto to read him the book he got as a bedtime story, despite the fact he could read the story himself. Seto agree and with a nod he followed Mokuba who had ran to his room.  
  
When Seto entered Mokuba's room he pulled a chair over to Mokuba's bed and asked for the book he was to read. Mokuba pulled the books out from under the covers and handed it to his brother. Seto's face turned white as he saw the title, but he picked up the book and began to read.  
  
"If you give a kid a candy bar, he'll want to eat it. So he will. And chances are after that he'll want another. And another. And another. When he asks for more, and there are none left, he'll go on a rampage."  
  
"Big brother," Mokuba interrupted. Seto glanced up at his brother. "Yes Mokuba?" "This story seems familiar." If it's possible, Seto turned even more white then went back to reading.  
  
"When he goes on a rampage, you'll have to go to the store to get more candy. When you get there he'll have already been there and bought all the candy, with your credit card. After chasing him to five different stores, and he has maxed out your credit card. Chances are he'll want to take over the world."  
  
"Big brother. This book sounds more, and more familiar as it goes on." Glancing up at his little brother again Seto replied, "Nonsense Mokuba, neither you or I have ever read this book, so it can't be familiar." "If you say so Seto." Seto nodded and once again began reading.  
  
"When he tries to take over the world, he'll start with taking over all the candy stores, soon gaining support of almost all the children in the world. After he has taken control of al the candy stores he'll take control of all the toy stores, quickly gaining the support of every kid in the world. When this happens the military will call you and ask for your help. The military will ask you what one thing he loves more than toys and candy, and you'll reply rubber duckies."  
  
"Seto, the boy in the story likes rubber duckies just like me." "Your right Mokuba." After replying to Mokuba's interruption Seto, once again, began reading.  
  
"As soon as the military has as many rubber duckies the military will try and make a compromise with him. The duckies for the candy and toy stores. He'll quickly agree. After he has all the duckies, and given up the candy and toy stores, chances are, he'll want some candy to go with them."  
  
Seto closed the book and put it on a table next to Mokuba's bed, the color now back to his face. "Good night Mokuba," he said giving Mokuba a hug and a kiss on the head. "Good night Seto." Seto walked out of Mokuba's room as fast as he could with out seeming suspicious, turning off the light as he left.  
  
'Big brother seem nervous about reading that story', Mokuba thought. "Hmmm....." Mokuba switched on the lamp next to his bed and picked up the book reading what was on the cover out loud. "If you give a kid a candy bar. By: Seto Kaiba."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ 


End file.
